


ART: Treasure Trail

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Graphic Format: GIF, Kissing, Licking, M/M, NSFW Art, Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes  John's tummy. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Treasure Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I saw [THIS](http://tumblr.gaysexpositionsguide.com/post/144193582282/gay-kissing) NSFW gif and wanted a johnlock version. Sadly, I'm still shit at making these things pretty enough. They take forever to make though. *faceplants in bed*
> 
> Also, my [tumblr post](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/144882714133/heeelp-how-the-hell-do-i-make-tumblr-not-stretch) if you want it.


End file.
